Judar's Huntress
by Kaylee0w0
Summary: I suck at summaries sometimes so uhh... This is probably the most interesting slow burn romance story of Judar out there, so I really hope you'll like it! A mix of fantasy, action, adventure, slight hurt/comfort, humor and most of all romance. Rated M just in case! I don't own cover. Judarxreader Judalxreader
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt

_Hi, Welcome to my Judar/Judal x Reader story! If you're new to reader stories I'll give you the basics._

**(Y/n) = Your Name (N/n) = Nickname (H/l) = Hair Length (H/c) = Hair Color (E/c)** **= Eye** **Color**

**(F/c) = Favorite Color (W/n) = Wolf Name (W/fc) = Wolf Fur Color (W/ec) = Wolf Eye Color**

**(Left/right) = Your dominant hand and what's comfortable for you. [A/N] = Author's Notes**

_Before I start with the story I like to point out that Judar IS 19 in the story so there's no weird age gap between 16 and 23. Yes, you're 16 and you have a wolf as a companion, your fighting style with your wolf is the same as the movie Alpha 2018. Lastly, your solo fighting style and limits are based on your athletic skills and weapons. Like for example, your daggers, bow, and arrows._

_**~*Third-person*~**_

The start of a new day waking up by her loveable wolf licking her face, she hugs her wolf petting behind (his/her) fluffy (w/fc) ears.

"(W/n)! Stop licking me!" She giggles.

She gets up to start getting ready to hunt down her breakfast with her hunting partner.  
Walking to the other side of the cave where she made her handmade bow and arrows along with her 2 small daggers, she carefully places them at her (left/right) side of her thigh with her bow strapped to her back, she picks up the rest of her stuff in a bag and swings it over her shoulder.

(W/n) starts running around her while she walks out to a nearby waterfall to wash her face and style her (h/l) (h/c) hair out of the way.

"I know you're hungry, How about hunting turkey today?" She says, (W/n) barks happily as a reply to her question. "Good, let's go hunt!"

They both started heading to an open meadow half a mile off from down the river. When they arrived, (Y/n) places her bag slowly to the ground at the trunk of a tree and climbed up it carefully not making noise, she motions her wolf to the flock, (W/n) crouching down slowly in the tall grass getting closer while staring right at a big turkey at the side of the flock with (his/her) hawk (w/ec) eyes.

(Y/n) sets her bow in place and steadily aim her arrow at the target, once (he/she) was close enough (Y/n) clicks her tongue in her mouth letting (W/n) know it's time to chase it down, (W/n) starts running after the big turkey at the side while (Y/n) waits patiently for a good chance to release.

She starts whistling for (W/n) to circle around the turkey back her way, slowly and steadily pulls the string back, she releases the arrow hitting it right at the chest with (W/n) tackling it down, biting the neck of the big bird.

"Yay! Good job (W/n)!" (Y/n) praising her wolf.

Jumping down from the tree she runs toward the wolf and their breakfast.

_**~*Tiny Time Skip (Y/n)'s Povs*~**_

After a nice breakfast and packing up the rest of the little stuff I had to survive with my wolf, we set out to the edges of the forest and onto our next adventures.

"Hey (W/n), how would you feel if we go somewhere with lots of fun?" I ask my wolf knowing full well that animals don't speak. "Awwooo" (W/n) replies while wagging (his/her) tail "Let's head out!" I said after hugging (W/n) around the neck.

**[A/N]**  
**Wow, I know it's short but next time it's gonna be a bit longer than that. **

**Until the next chapter~ uwu**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

**(Y/n) = Your Name (N/n) = Nickname (H/l) = Hair Length (H/c) = Hair Color (E/c)** **= Eye** **Color**

**(F/c) = Favorite Color (W/n) = Wolf Name (W/fc) = Wolf Fur Color (W/ec) = Wolf Eye Color**

**(Left/right) = Your dominant hand and what's comfortable for you. [A/N] = Author's Notes**

_**~*(Y/n)'s Povs and Flashback*~**_

I was running with my wooden toy wolf in hand around the house that my father carved.  
"(Y/n)! We have to go!" He yelled, as I halt to what I was doing.

"Papa? Where are we going?" I Walked around the corner of where I found my father carrying a small bag at the front door, he had a strange look on his face which I couldn't comprehend what it was.

"Sweetie, come on." He kneels down with his hand outstretch to me, wearing a fake smile on his face, I walk towards him and grab his hand.

"Are we going out somewhere papa?" I ask.

Walking out with him outside the house and down the moonlit street. "Yes we are, I would like to show you something that I found." I tilt my head a bit and ask "Does it have something to do with that bag?"

There was no reply while we continue our walk down the street towards the borders of the village.

I got a bit uneasy following him. 'W_hy are we walking out at night? What's in the bag that papa's carrying?_' I thought.

When we made it to the border, we still continue walking right into the forest, I hugged my toy wolf in my arm and clutch my father's hand.

We stopped at a clearing in the forest, father set the small bag down on the ground and kneeled down in front of me. "I'm sorry my sweetling." and then I fell into darkness...

When I woke up I looked around my surroundings, it was different when I last saw my father.

"Papa?" I called out, scared of the dark in a forest full of unknown things.

"Papa!?" I yelled, this time while a tear slide down my cheek still nothing replied back at my cry.

I looked down at the ground and saw my wooden toy wolf and the bag father was carrying before and a blue flower on top, I looked inside the bag and saw my clothes and some food.  
I stared in the bag while I was crying my heart out into the forest with pain.

Some point I fell in dreamless sleep when I woke up I saw a big wolf eating out of my bag, I screamed backing way quickly into a tree while the wolf jumped and ran off in the bushes.

I was scared, hugging my legs to my chest and started crying with fear that I may never be happy again, until I felt a soft furry snout nudging the side of my face then licking the tears off my cheek, I giggled hugging the head of the wolf while it continues licking me.

"That tickles!" I said cheerfully.

Petting its head, the wolf backed away and looked into my (e/c) eyes, I stared back into its (w/ec) eyes waiting in wonder. The wolf barked happily crouching down in a play bow pose while wagging its tail and licking my foot.

"You wanna play with me?" I asked.

The wolf barked again running around in circles.

We played for hours until my stomach growled with hunger, I walked over to my bag and see if there was food and only found my clothes in there.

"Umm, you won't happen to know where I can find food?" I said, looking up at the big wolf with beautiful fluffy (w/fc) coat and bright (w/ec) eyes, the wolf crouched down motioning its head to it's back.

"You want me to climb on your back?" I asked confused at the wolf.

It licks my cheek, I nod my head and carefully getting onto its back, gripping the fur lightly on the neck.

****_***Time Skip***_****

After a nice time riding on the big wolf through the forest and eating, I started thinking up a name for the (w/fc) wolf.

"Is it ok I call you (W/n)?" It lifts up its head from chewing the dead prey to stare into my (e/c) eyes and then barks happily to have a name.

"Great! Nice to meet you (W/n), I'm (Y/n)!" I cheerfully say to the wolf.

After a few weeks being with (W/n), I decided to stay with (him/her) for as long as I can.

_**~*End of Flashback*~**_  
_**~*Unknown Povs*~**_

Riding in silence on my flying carpet over the desert and open plains back home to Kou Empire with a weird magician named Marrkio, we were done getting rid of a dungeon that inhabited Amon when we found it someone was about to overcome it.

"High Priest, prince Kouen has requested that you be coming to Balbadd kingdom in about 2 weeks time." He bowed toward me.

"Huh... Did he now?" I rested my head on my hand while watching aimlessly down on the earth's surface out of boredom.

"Indeed, We would be pursuing to manipulate the king into our will." He added, I could tell he was smiling underneath that cover by his tone of voice.

After a while in the air, I spotted an (h/c) girl riding on a big (w/fc) wolf on a dirt path road. _'What a weird girl.' _Suddenly, the girl looked up my way making eye contact with me. I widened my red-ringed eyes staring down at her, speechless of her bright (e/c) eyes filled with wonder and few white rukh flying around her.

_'Ah! Interesting!'_ I thought, "Hey, I'll meet you there." I said as I fly off the carpet and not giving it a second thought of what I was doing.

"My Magi! Where are you going?!" Marrkio yelled while he was still on the carpet which was still flying toward the Kou Empire.

As I flew back where I saw the wolf girl, I float right about 10 feet in the air and yell at her. "oi! Girl!" she turns her head around "uhh?-"

"Where are you heading to?" I cut her off before she could speak. "umm, traveling to the Northern Tenzan Plateau." She eyed me suspiciously.

"uh, with a wolf like that you might get some unwanted attention there." I dismissed her stare and gaze at the (w/fc) wolf as it walks towards me with the girl on its back.

"I can take care of my wolf just fine sir."

"Sir? Girl, do you not know who I am?" Saying as I started thinking _'who the heck is this girl?' _Then she asked, "should I know who you are?"


	3. Chapter 3: His Name Is Judar

**(Y/n) = Your Name (N/n) = Nickname (H/l) = Hair Length (H/c) = Hair Color (E/c)** **= Eye** **Color**

**(F/c) = Favorite Color (W/n) = Wolf Name (W/fc) = Wolf Fur Color (W/ec) = Wolf Eye Color**

**(Left/right) = Your dominant hand and what's comfortable for you. [A/N] = Author's Notes**

**_~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~_**

"Sir? Girl, do you not know who I am?" Raven head said.

"Should I know who you are?"

As he was stunned by my reply, I took the chance to look him over.

The first to stand out was his eyes, red and intimidating gaze like his aura that I get off of him. He also had Purple eyeshadow that fades out toward his inner eyelids, His long raven hair styled in a segmented ponytail flying about in the air gracefully, his clothing was way different compared to mine. Wearing a black short-sleeved midriff-daring choli, with a white Indian chunnari hugging loosely on his shoulders. His harem dress pants that stop at his ankles were also black.

_'How edgy can he get?-' _I thought as I was cut off by him again.

"Aha! Sassy girl~" he smirked.

he leans forward. "I am Judar, the high priest of the Kou Empire."

_'Shit, what have I gotten myself into?' _I panicked mentally.

_**~*Judar's Povs*~**_

I saw her staring at me intensely.

"Aha! Sassy girl~" I smirk while leaning forward, getting a better look of her face. Her (h/l) (h/c) blowing gently in the air, her hair is styled in a messy braid. Looking down, she wore a simple white-tan low-cut shirt with a dark brown band underneath the chest and straps tied over her shoulders that held her archery chest guard piece but still showing a lot of her chest in some ways with that armor piece of hers.

_'Damn, no wonder she as straps.' _I thought, still hard to see the rest of her clothing with that dark green hooded cape loosely around her.

"I am Judar, the high priest of the Kou Empire." I laugh as I watch her face reaction turn to shock and blank again "Hahaha! you better not forget it girl. Next time if you do, I'll remind you~" I smirk more as I flew back toward home. _'I won't mind toying with her again.'_

_**~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~**_

Watching him fly off, a light pink dusted on my cheeks as I thought of his words through.

_'Omg, did he just flirt?- no no no! Don't think that.' _I shake it off, looking down at my wolf. "Come on (W/n), we still have ways to go until dusk." I said, turning (W/n) softly with her loose cloth collar around (her/his) neck. Barking happily as (he/she) starts running off toward Tenzan Plateau.

_**~*Time Skip*~**_

Looking over the horizon with the sun setting beautifully, I roll down the hill into the tall grass with (W/n).

"We made it!" I cheered happily, "We should rest here for now, then look for a village tomorrow morning." I said to the wolf.

"Wooof!" (She/he) barked, wagging their tail as it laid on it's back with me.

"Goodnight (W/n)." I snuggle close and fall asleep.

Across the distance was a glowing beacon, within it was a little boy with blue hair floating down to the ground slowly as he slept. (W/n) thought nothing of it and fell asleep.

_**~*Third-person*~**_

The next day, waking up to the sound of horse hooves, (W/n) starts shoving (Y/n) to get up. When that didn't work the wolf dragged her in a hiding place and tried again.

When she woke up, she groaned and whined at (W/n). "(W/n), what is it?" She said, looking around her surroundings and spotted the herd of horse riders. "Oh!" She gets up dusting her clothing while walking out of the bushes and over to them.

"Hello, are you from a nearby village?" (Y/n) asked them.

A guy with red hair turned around his horse towards her, "oh another traveler? Yes, there is another village close by if you want we can take you there." He said with his hand stretched out (Y/n)'s way, she stiffens as a flashback of her past comes to her.

_**"Sweetie, come on." A man's face was blurred as he kneels down with his hand stretched out to (Y/n).**_

She shook it off "no, it's ok I have a ride- I can still tag along with you to your village on my wolf right?" She asked worriedly.

"You have a wolf?! Ahem! I mean yes, of course, you can!" He said with a shocked face.

"Oh thank you!" (Y/n) turns around calling (w/n) over with a soft whistle, (he/she) walks out over to her slowly.

"Wow! What a beautiful wolf you have." The redhead said the other riders were still shocked about the wolf.

(Y/n) nodded saying "This is (W/n), I've been with (him/her) basically my whole life."

"That's amazing that a predator would help a human. Anyways we should go, we still have lots of ground to cover." He said, "Right!" His men and (Y/n) shouted.

_**~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~**_

After a while of running over the grass fields and getting to know the group more, Dorji spotted a little boy passed out on the ground. He jumps down from his horse kneeling down to the boy and looks him over, "No injuries, no fever. Hmm, let's bring him with us." He says out loud.

"Yeah, nothing to worry about bringing in a kid." Says one of the other riders.

The boy had blue hair styled in a long, thin braid with a white turban wrapped around his head. A rudy gem sits on his forehead, connected to the turban. he wears a small blue open vest with bandages wrapped around his chest along with a golden flute which had a weird symbol on it, he also wears long puffy white Arabian pants.

_'He looks weird just like Judar..' _I thought to myself.

Dorji picks him up and carries the boy to a rider, "Care to babysit him until we reach camp?" He asks the rider, "Sure thing!" The rider replies and he gently sets the boy on top of the horse in front of the rider.

When we reached the village, an elder woman and a young lady walk over to us, approaching Dorji who was in front while I was in the back trying to scare fewer horses as possible.

"Welcome home, Dorji." The lady said.  
I looked around the village, not paying attention to the conversation until I heard my name.

"Hey, (Y/n)! Come meet Baba." Dorji called over to me as the riders made way for me. I get off (W/n) and walked up next to Dorji bowing my head down, "Hello, I am (Y/n) and my partner here is (W/n)." I said while petting the wolf's head softly, the elder woman that's known as 'baba' widens her eyes starting at the (w/fc) wolf.

"Please don't be afraid, (he/she) is a good wolf." I reassured her.

"That is fine, as long (he/she) does not attack any of our folk or animals we're all good. Please come join us for as long as you want."

"Thank you, Baba!" I bowed down again with (W/n) barking happily.

I turned my head to where the blue-haired boy was and asked "Is he going to be ok?" I motion toward the boy in someone's arms as they move him to a tent behind Baba.

"He'll be fine resting in my tent. Do not worry my child." Baba said to me.  
I nod watching as Toya care for him.

_'I hope I get the chance to meet him.'_


	4. Chapter 4: The Rukh

**(Y/n) = Your Name (N/n) = Nickname (H/l) = Hair Length (H/c) = Hair Color (E/c)** **= Eye** **Color**

**(F/c) = Favorite Color (W/n) = Wolf Name (W/fc) = Wolf Fur Color (W/ec) = Wolf Eye Color**

**(Left/right) = Your dominant hand and what's comfortable for you. [A/N] = Author's Notes**

**_~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~_**

Waking up the next morning to the sound of kids playing, I walk out of the tent to see (W/n) running with the children and foals with their mothers eating grass.

"What a lovely place." I smile watching everything around me.

"(Y/n)! He's awake!" I spot Toya running toward me and grabbing my hand.

"You mean the blue-haired boy?!" I exclaimed, following right behind her.

"Yes! Come see!" She pulled back the curtains of the tent.

"Ok ok." I walk in to see grandma baba with the boy. "Oh- Hello baba, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"Ah, (Y/n) it's fine, I was just talking about the rukh." She smiled.

"Oh, the white birds?-" I asked and then cut off by the boy hugging onto my chest and groping them, "Ee-ehh?! hey!" I yelled, trying to pull him off of me.

"Soo soft!" The boy said happily, baba laughs out loud.

"Get off! This isn't funny." I try pulling him off more while pouting.

"But they're so soft, you girls are so lucky." The blue boy said as he was still hugging my chest.

_~After a while trying to get the kid off~_

"Yes, rukh are, in other words, the home of your soul... All living things return to one place when they die. The physical body returns to the earth, and the soul finds it way back to rukh, you see." She explains.

"I'm always being saved by them, you know." The boy says "hmm?" Baba opens an eye at the boy. "Whenever I share my strength in my belly with them, all these drops of light come together, and they lend me a hand, see?" The boy smiles.

"What..?" Baba questions.

_'Whaaatt!?_ _Is he a_ _magi?'_ I thought to myself, then Toya opens the curtains. "Grandma..."

"What is it Toya?" Baba asks, we turn our heads her way.

"The patrol has returned." She says.

"Right. Very well." Baba said in response, following Toya out the entrance.

I turn my head back at the little boy before leaving, seeing him sit upon the bed, I smile at him and leave to follow Toya and Baba.

**_~*Aladdin's Povs*~_**

As I sit up on the bed, I look over at the entrance seeing (Y/n) smile at me.  
I looked down and saw her sheathed daggers strapped around her (left/right) leg above her dark brown thigh-high boots with tan-brown pants tucked in the boots loosely.

_'Should I be friends with her'_ I started to think about what kind of person she may be. I look around the place, seeing different portraits along the wall, then I get off the bed and walk out of the tent. I look over at the children and animals from afar. "Wow!" I run over to stand next to (Y/n).

"Can you see them?" Baba asks.

"Yes." I watch a herd of horses running straight toward us.

When the riders arrived, Toya greeted them. "Welcome home, Dorji."

"Hey!" Dorji gets down from his horse and turns around with a smile on his face.

"You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"Uh, umm..." He blushes slightly and looks away.

(Y/n) giggles as the rest of the riders chuckle at the couple.

"Dorji's the one who brought you and (Y/n) here when he found you unconscious." Toya says to me while motioning toward the red haired man.

"Yeah, Dorji is very caring to bring us along!" (Y/n) smiling at me.

Dorji nods and looks down at me "are you all right now?"

"Yes, thank you, big brother!"

**_~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~_**

"Yes, thank you, big brother!" The blue-haired kid said.

I turn to see baba talking to one of the other riders.

"How were things in the east?" She asks.

"Another village has been invaded." He responds, I frown sadly.

"Hmm..." Baba also frowns on the news- "don't worry, Baba!" She widens her eyes we turn toward Dorji.  
"As members of the Kouga clan, we've repulsed the advances of other nations for centuries, remember?" He says confidently I look around to see others nod their heads.

_'So, these guys are warriors?' _I thought.

"Let's give them a beatdown this time, too. For the pride of our clan!" He shouts and raises his fist in the air as the others follow along shouting "right!"- suddenly hearing a flute sound which soon followed by a huge blue fist in the air. Everyone stared in shock with wide eyes at the thing.

"Ehh!? What is that?!" I exclaimed.

Soon after that Baba, Toya, Dorji along with me and the rest of Dorji group sat in a tent all together with the weird boy on Toya's lap. My wolf, (W/n) was sitting outside waiting for me after all that went down.

"Who the hell are you?" Dorji said as he slammed his fist on the table. "Are you a spy from the Kou Empire?"

"How could a child like this be a spy?" Toya responded sweetly.

"Yeah, I don't think a cute kid like him is part of the Kou Empire." I said.  
_'Well, I hope not since Judar is part of it...' _

"You have a point. Still..." Dorji murmurs.

"What's your name? Where did you come from?" The other rider to the side of Dorji asked.

"My name is Aladdin. I was in a village called Qishan before... Do you know it, by any chance?"

_'That's far away from here..' _I thought frowning at the boy.

"I've heard of it. It lies far to the west, and they say walking there takes two years." The rider at the back of the group said.

"What?! You mean it's that far?" Aladdin exclaimed.

"Don't you worry. A caravan will be here in two weeks' time, and you can get yourself a ride on it." Baba reassured.

"If you'll like Aladdin, I can join you?" I asked, smiling at him.

"Huh?" Aladdin turns to us.

"Uhuh, that way you'll get home faster." Baba added.

"Oh, good! Thank you (Y/n)!" Aladdin exclaimed with happiness.

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get home?" Toya asked.

He turns to her and nods "yes. Because I made a promise to a friend of mine." He responded.

_'Aww, he's so cute!' _I smiled more.


	5. Chapter 5: My Family

**(Y/n) = Your Name (N/n) = Nickname (H/l) = Hair Length (H/c) = Hair Color (E/c)** **= Eye** **Color**

**(F/c) = Favorite Color (W/n) = Wolf Name (W/fc) = Wolf Fur Color (W/ec) = Wolf Eye Color**

**(Left/right) = Your dominant hand and what's comfortable for you. [A/N] = Author's Notes**

**_~*Third-person*~_**

That night, the Kouga clan came together under the bright moon, and along with multiple campfires around. it was an enthusiastic time for the clan to enjoy themselves and stuff their mouths with food. (Y/n) was sitting with Baba and Aladdin, while (W/n) was occupied eating beside me.

"It's really lively here!" Aladdin said.

"Yep! It was like this last night." (Y/n) said while petting her (w/fc) wolf.

"That's because we're one big family!" Baba smiled.

"Is everyone here family?" The blue-haired boy asked.

"That's right." Babe replied. "All of us here, lived side by side for hundreds of years, we're a family - the same blood runs through our veins."

"Oh." The boy spaced out while smiling at the spirited scene before him.

"Baba, does that include even strangers?" (Y/n) asked her.

"Yes, everyone needs a family to call home." Baba turned toward (Y/n) who was on her right. suddenly, (W/n) barked and licked at (Y/n)'s hands.

"(W/n)! That's gross, you got food all over your mouth!" disgusted by the wolf's actions, (Y/n) shakes her hands to get rid of the drool and food pieces.

"Even animals count as family." Baba laughed out loud.

_**~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~**_

I frown while thinking of my family.  
_'I never had a perfect family besides (W/n)...'_ I look over at (her/him) while smiling sadly.

"Family, huh? Lucky you!" Aladdin said quietly.

"What are you talking about? The people of the plains become one when they live together." Baba patted his head and mine, "You and (Y/n) are part of our family now... You're Baba's children!" She smiled at us.

"Really?! Thank you, Grandma Baba!" I smiled widely.

"Grandma, I love you!" Aladdin said while hugging Baba. The old lady laughed until we heard a crack of bones.

"Aladdin you're hugging her too hard!" I quickly got up to help Baba.

The next morning, I was woken up by a heavy, fluffy furball crawling over me and licking my cheek, I groan as I pat (his/her) head. "(W/n), why not play with the children again?" I sat up and rub off the tiredness from my eyes.

(W/n) whines cutely at me and rolls on top (his/her) back on my lap, "Aww, you need cuddles? Is that why you woke me up?" I obliged and started rubbing (his/her) fluffy tummy.

After satisfying (W/n)'s cuddle session, I got ready to help Dorji out on patrols, when I stepped out of the tent that I slept in, I heard a shout-

"Aladdin!" I turned to the direction of the voice, Dorji was chasing down the horse that was running away with the blue-haired boy on it's back.

I quickly took action by whistling my wolf over while running toward Dorji and the runaway horse, I hopped on (W/n) once (he/she) was next to me and sprinted off. but before I could reach them I saw another horse with a lady wearing pink and white clothing chase after them, grabbing the boy and then slowing down.

I sighed, relieved that Aladdin was safe but this new person came along made me feel cautious about how fast her horse was compared to (W/n)...

After all that came down, the villagers were all together in a circle around grandma baba, her trusted guards and the lady that saved Aladdin was here with her two subordinates.

"I am the third child of the First Emperor of the Kou Empire, Hakuei Ren. I have come to engage in diplomatic talks." The lady known as Hakuei bowed with her hands clasped in front of her and the two men soon followed and bowed toward Baba.

_'A princess here? Even from the Kou Empire?!' _As I thought I look over at the tall man with the weird goatee behind the princess. _'I don't like the looks of him... I'll keep an eye on him.'_

Baba's eyes widened, "Welcome, Your Highness. I am the granddaughter of the 155th King of the Kouga Clan. My name is Chagan Shaman."

"I know that name well. In the past, there was no horse riding tribe more prosperous than the Kouga Clan. I have heard that the First King built the greatest nation in history, the Great Kouga Empire, with his sorcerer-like powers." She smiled softly.

_'Wow, she knows her stuff.' _I look over everyone's reactions to her words and saw nothing but suspicious of her reasoning behind all this.

"However, in recent years, your nation's power has waned. They even say that you've fallen victim to the slave trade." The princess said sadly, everyone in the village either scowled or was frightened of the last few words the lady said.

She raises her arms in the air slightly, "But your suffering ends today. Come under our patronage!" She pronounced.

Everyone started talking amongst themselves, "Patronage?" "What the hell?" "No way..."

The princess continues, "We seek to unify the Rehms in the west and the Parthebians in the southwest... In other words, our aim is to unify the world. This is the same dream that your ancestor's pursued. I ask for your help in realizing it." She finishes.

_'Ahh.. That's where she's getting at...' _I thought.

Once again everyone was suspicious of her. "In other words, you're gonna invade our village, right?" Dorji exclaimed angrily. "Exactly!" Everyone else joined in after that.

I frown at the scene, worried that things may take a turn for the worse if this keeps up..

"Come, now! Silence!" Baba shouted suddenly, "Your Highness, don't be so impatient..." She says softly toward the princess.

Toya walks up to the princess, Hakuei with a tray of food and cups full of milk. "Umm... I've poured you some horse milk, so would you like to come inside and talk at your leisure?" She sweetly asks.

"Oh, thank you! Of cour-" Hakuei was cut off with the tall man at her side pushes Toya over making her fall on her bottom and spill the milk on top of her. "Ryosai, what are you doing?!" The Princess exclaimed.

I gasped covering my mouth with my hand, (W/n) was now alert and started growling lowly.

"I cannot allow our Noble Princess to drink such a thing as horse's milk!" He said harshly.

_'That jerk! How dare he say something like that without trying it!' _I clenched my fist.

"Ryosai!" The other guard of the princess who had light blue hair shouted at him.

The guy named Ryosai tsk'd and turned to the other villagers, "Hey, listen up! Starting now, this village is under the control of the Kou Empire. Submit to our authority at once!" He declared, "We're rescuing you from such a foul-smelling, filthy existence... Not such a bad deal for you, isn't it now?" He looks down at Toya who was still on the ground and grins at her grossly.

I took a step forward a bit until I stopped myself. _'I can't do anything in this situation... I'm in no place to get myself caught in a fight with a kingdom. Damnit!" _I thought angrily.  
Nonetheless, (W/n) continued growling, eyeing Ryosai carefully.

Dorji ran up to the tall rude man with his sword in hand and swings it down until the light blue-haired guard blocked the attack with his own sword, "Striking this man down would be a declaration of war. Is that what you want?" He stated.

"How dare you insult my family...!" Dorji mumbled angrily.

"Stop it, Dorji!" Baba ordered him.

"You will stand down as well. We're leaving now." The princess said and walked away, her guards bowed to her when she walked past them. "Yes, Your Highness."

I signed but still watched as the three rode off on their horses where I guess their camp is.


	6. Chapter 6: Powering

**(Y/n) = Your Name (N/n) = Nickname (H/l) = Hair Length (H/c) = Hair Color (E/c)** **= Eye** **Color**

**(F/c) = Favorite Color (W/n) = Wolf Name (W/fc) = Wolf Fur Color (W/ec) = Wolf Eye Color**

**(Left/right) = Your dominant hand and what's comfortable for you. [A/N] = Author's Notes**

**_~*(Y/n) Povs*~_**

_'I hope nothing happens between the Kouga Clan and the Kou Empire..' _I thought while walking around at night with (W/n) by my side.

"(W/n), do you think the Kouga Clan will be ok?" I stop and look up at the night sky with worry, (he/she) nuzzles into my hand and then licking it. "Yeah, you're right... I'm worrying too much." I kneel down to hug the wolf around the neck.

Later that night, I was woken up with (W/n) standing above me while looking out toward the entrance, I slowly look over too at the said entrance to my tent to see shadows walking by and listening in carefully of what's going on.

"Check that tent over there." Some unfamiliar gruff voice said.

I quickly realized that they meant my tent and got up quickly to snatch my daggers and hide, "(W/n) hide quick!" I whispered to (him/her).

A guy pulled open the tent curtains apart revealing two of them there and what's behind them, I spotted other guys carrying tied up Kouga Clan women on their shoulders.

My eyes widened, _'no! I got to save them, but I can't do it alone!' _I thought while shaking angrily in my spot until the guy holding the curtains walked off leaving the tent saying, "Nothing in there, captain."

"That's fine, we got all the women. Let's go before they notice."

"Yes, captain!" I watch as I see their shadows move away, I walk out of my hiding spot and grab my cape, bow, and arrows. "(W/n), let's go we got to let the others know before chasing them down." My partner growls in reply.

I run over to Dorji's tent quickly and quietly with (W/n) right behind me,  
"Dorji! Dorji!" I shout quietly when I got close to his tent. When there was no reply I ran in, "Dorji get up! Toya and the other girls are kidnapped!" I shouted a little louder, he got up straight away and looked at me.

"What! This better not be a prank!" He shouted getting out of bed and grabbing his sword and clothes on quickly

"No! Now hurry up before they get away!" I ran out of the tent and made my way to Grandma Baba.

I was riding on top of my wolf, and ready with the rest of the Kouga Clan men to rescue the kidnapped women.  
"I'll make them pay, for sure! Let's go!" Dorji thrusts his sword in the air while on top of the horse.

"Don't kill any of the enemy, no matter what!" Baba shouted at the men and me, "If you kill even one of them, there will be war. Understood?! I'm counting on you!" Grandma finishes.

Dorji doesn't reply either do the rest of the Kouga Clan men, "Don't worry Grandma Baba! I'll make sure they don't!" I said as I turn (W/n) around with the rest of the men, then we ran off to chase them down and save the rest of our family. _'Don't worry we're coming!'_

when we made it close enough to see the runaway carriages, the men inside them started firing at us. "Toya!" Dorji shouted as he dodged the arrows.

I tried my best to keep up but (W/n) and I was slowing down little by little. _'I've got to save them, for Grandma Baba!' _I thought with determination, "We have to give it our all! Come on (W/n), I believe you can run faster than this!" I encouraged (him/her).

_**~*(W/n)'s Povs*~**_

"We have to give it our all! Come on (W/n), I believe you can run faster than this!" (Y/n) shouted out to me.

_'(Y/n)... I..I can't do it yet..' _I looked around, eyeing the riders and horses.

_'But I'll try for you!'_ I closed my eyes while running off to the side. Then I felt a sensation from within me, It felt strange but powerful, it was welcoming but uncomfortable. It became stronger, I reopened my eyes with a new sight, my body felt powering in a new sense, along with a warm feeling on my forehead appeared.

"Whoa! (W/n) what's happening to you?!" (Y/n) exclaimed, I sped up faster than before, passing the horse riders while getting closer to the carriages, the arrows came flying at us.

I jumped in the air and landed next to the carriage at the front scaring the horses that were pulling it along.

_**~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~**_

After landing next to the carriage I jumped off (W/n)'s back and on top of the carriage, I gripped the edge of the carriage and swung inside kicking two of the men down.

"How dare you kidnap my family!" Other guys at the front of the carriage attacked me, I pulled out my two daggers to block their attack and pushed them back with as much force as I can. "Don't you underestimate us, women!" I yelled.

Few other Kouga Men hopped in to take the girls while I fought off the bad guys. "Thanks (Y/n)!" One of them said before hopping off and back on their horse.

After we rescued everyone, we ran back to the village. I look down at my wolf, _'what happened back there?' _I frowned worriedly.

**_~*Aladdin's Povs*~_**

Grandma and I were somewhere on top of a hill out in the open waiting for the Kouga Clan and (Y/n) to come back. Baba also explained to me the history of the magi and what they are.

"I see! So that's what a Magi is!" I said happy to know more about who I am.

"By the way, Aladdin, you just asked who you were, but you're Aladdin, Baba's child. Don't you have any friends?" She questioned, looking off in the distance.

"Yes, I do. Ugo, Alibaba and (Y/n)." I answered her with a smile.

"Then you're Aladdin, friend of Ugo, Alibaba and (Y/n)." Then she laughed, "How funny! That I, Baba, should know so much about who you are."

"Right! Thank you, Grandma." I nod smiling more as I stand up. "Umm..."

"What is it?" Baba asked looking back my way, I stare back.

"Yesterday, I met with the Princess from the Kou Empire, and we promised that there'd be no killing." I watch her reaction turn to shock before continuing, "So there won't be any war. Everything will be fine!" I said turning to look off to the horizon.

"Y-you...!" Baba started before stopping herself.

"See? Everyone's coming back!" I watch as a herd of horse riders and (Y/n) on her wolf running back our way.

**_~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~_**

"Baba! Everyone is safe!" I shouted out happily, (W/n) was carrying me and one other girl.

"We rescued them without killing a single enemy! I remembered what you said, Baba. If we killed them, there would be war." Dorji spoke with caring words. Everyone got off their horses to meet up with Baba and Aladdin.

"And if that happened, we couldn't all live together like a family anymore, that's why..." He stopped to watch Toys hug Baba with tears in their eyes, soon after Baba came up to the redhead, "I'm proud of you, Dorji!" She smiles while patting his back hard.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt, Baba!" The red-haired said while rubbing his back and the clan all laughed out loud.

"Big sister!" I turn to the voice.

I was then attacked by Aladdin groping my chest yet again, "Hey!" I fell over on my butt. "You perv!" We all laughed more.

When that was over Baba spoke up, "Let us submit to the Empire."  
When she said that everyone was shocked even me.

"What is it that we must protect? Our country? Our pride? No, neither of those. What we must protect is our lives." I smiled at her words.

_'You sure know how to move a person's heart, Grandma.' _

"No matter what happens, we must not go to war. Wage battle in your hearts, that we may all live today as a clan." She ended with a huge smile and encouragement in her eyes.

"Yes, Baba!" Everyone cheered.

Returning home, we all huddle up around the campfire in a circle. "It's so warm." Aladdin smiled next to me.

"Mhmm, warm happy family!" I cuddled up to (W/n), looking over at Toya and Dorji. _'Love birds' _I giggled as I watch Grandma give a dirty face at them saying "Man up, Dorji!" I laughed at the redhead's reaction.

At some point, Grandma walked away from the group, "Where are you going?" Dorji asked her.

"Oh to pee! To pee!" She laughed as she walks away.

We continued our night all together as a family for a while, until Aladdin spoke up, "I wonder what's taking Grandma so long..."

I froze thinking, _'I hope she's ok...'_


	7. Chapter 7: Dreaming Of You

**(Y/n) = Your Name (N/n) = Nickname (H/l) = Hair Length (H/c) = Hair Color (E/c)** **= Eye** **Color**

**(F/c) = Favorite Color (W/n) = Wolf Name (W/fc) = Wolf Fur Color (W/ec) = Wolf Eye Color**

**(Left/right) = Your dominant hand and what's comfortable for you. [A/N] = Author's **

**_~*Judar's Povs*~_**

_"Juudaar..."_

I was walking around in some forest until I heard that voice calling me, as  
I look around for whoever called out I saw a strange flame symbol on a tree. It was glowing lightly and it felt like it was pulling me in, I shook it off until I heard the voice again.

_"Juudar..."_

It was distant but I knew which direction it was coming from, I turn to my left and saw a bright light with a soft breeze from where I heard the voice. _'The same dream again?' _I thought as I started walking toward the bright light.

_"Judar..."_

There was an open field of red flowers when I made it to the light, in the middle was a figure with (h/c) hair flowing in the soft breeze. _'It's her again...' _I walk forward a bit into the field and shouted, "Hey! Who are you?" I walk closer to the figure and see it was the same girl who I thought, I could see she was smiling warmly toward me and her (e/c) eyes were bright and full of life and compassion.

_"We have met before..."_

She turns around and disappears off into the forest. "Hey! Wait a minute!" By the time I yelled out to her, a dark aura formed around me. "What the fu-"

Waking up instantly from the strange dream I look around to see I was still in my chambers. "She still hasn't answered me... What is she anyway?" I got up from my bed and walked over to a small table that had a bowl of peaches, I grabbed one and started chewing on it. _'Ever since I saw that girl..._ _I've been having strange dreams..' _While I was thinking, there was a knock that came behind the double doors that lead out to the hallway.

I grumbled in annoyance and shouted, "Enter!" While walking over to plop down on the fancy couch in the middle of the room, a maid walks in with a tray in hands.

"H-high Priest." She bows timidly before setting the tray of breakfast food on the table in front of the couch.

As she walks off out the door I pull out my wand and summon some ice on the ground at the entrance of my room, she slips on it as soon as it was there and falls on her butt. "AAH!- Ouch!" The maid cried and then scrambled off out of sight.

"HAHA! What a clutz, watch where you're going next time!" I yelled in amusement while twirling my wand in one hand.

**_~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~_**

The day after that very night when Baba was attacked, everyone was outside thinking of how this happened and obviously, they were worried the state Grandma was in. I was standing off at the other side of the tent with the wounded Baba and Aladdin while the clan warriors were shouting from outside, I walked over to the entrance and peeked out from the curtains.

A man was standing in front of the tent I was in with his back facing toward me and looking over all the warriors that gathered in front of the said tent, the man raised his fist clasped around an arrow in the air while shouting out, "The arrow that struck Grandma is the same as the ones used by the Kou Empire!"

A warrior from within the gathered group responds loudly, "We have to fight them! They hunted us as slaves, they ambushed Grandma... There's no reason to take this anymore!" He finished with anger in his eyes, the others behind him yelled in agreement.

_'I understand his rage for someone who he cared about but is it worth fighting over a weak old lady?' _I shook my head, _'No! What am I thinking?.. She is family, of course, she's worth saving but...' _I look over my shoulder to Baba and Aladdin, making eye contact with the blue-haired boy before looking back outside between the curtains. _'She's badly wounded... I don't think she can make it even at her age.' _I frown sadly.

Then Dorji walked up the front of the group yelling, "Hold up, everyone! Grandma told us that we weren't to go to war, no matter what. That we should wage battle in our hearts, just so that we can survive!" He was at that moment a light in the darkness from all the anger that was raging on, but sadly his words were dismissed.

"But the Kou Empire has no intention of gaining peace." The same man that was shouting before spoke up over Dorji, I frowned but the warrior continued on. "Come on, Toya and the others were almost enslaved! We have no choice but to fight now!"

The others once again agreed and yelled out "Right!" Or "Let's do it!" I shook my head then Aladdin walked out past me and looked out to see the warriors ride off with weapons in their hands.

_'No... Grandma doesn't want this to happen...' _I watch on as they ride off in the distance until I couldn't see them no more.

Then we both heard a soft plead, "Help me, Aladdin, (Y/n)..." The magi looked back at me with worry, I nod and go to Baba's side and soon after Aladdin came over too.

"Grandma, we're here! What's wrong?" I hurried asked, grasping her hand at the side of the bed.

"Those fools went off, didn't they? We should hurry and follow them before they make a mess out of things-" she coughs while trying to sit up.

"Grandma! You're hurt you can't go anywhere like this!" The little magi exclaimed worriedly.

"Now now, we can still make it before they start a war. Help me, only I can stop them!" I look over for (W/n) until Aladdin helped Baba out the tent and then on his floating magic turban.

"I can carry her safely there." The boy said looking over at me and then blow on his golden flute to summon a huge blue muscular body the head was the golden flute which made me wonder how it still moves.

"Whoa!-" I exclaimed while I was looking at the huge thing then I snapped out of it and said, "Oh ok I'll tag along on (W/n)!" I shouted as Aladdin was already on top of the djinn with Baba on the magic turban next to him and ran off.

I whistle for my wolf partner and hopped on (him/her) to follow after them. "(W/n), show me that same speed that you had that night!" I pat the wolf's head in encouragement.

"Rrrwoof!" (W/n) barked in reply and the glow on the forehead appeared again and ran off like the wind after the huge blue djinn.

This time I had a chance to see the forehead, there was a flame symbol with the outer circle around it similar to that on Aladdin's flute.

Strange...


	8. Chapter 8: Traitors

**(Y/n) = Your Name (N/n) = Nickname (H/l) = Hair Length (H/c) = Hair Color (E/c)** **= Eye** **Color**

**(F/c) = Favorite Color (W/n) = Wolf Name (W/fc) = Wolf Fur Color (W/ec) = Wolf Eye Color**

**(Left/right) = Your dominant hand and what's comfortable for you. [A/N] = Author's Note**

**_~*(Y/n)'s Povs*~_**

After running a long-distance we made it to a canyon and spotted the princess and her bodyguard surrounded by the Kouga warriors.

_'Oh no...' _I quickly caught a glance of blood on her face, there was a huge slit down her left jawline and barely across her shoulder and down her leg where a part of her dress was ripped, She was still standing tall without any emotion of pain or barely a wince.

I cover my mouth in shock of how much blood was there on her shoulder. "Why didn't you dodge?" Said a guy who was stunned, which now confirmed my suspicion of who harmed her.

"We have no desire to fight. So that we might also discover the truth..." The princess clasps her fisted hand in front of her and bows down by the waist up, "Allow me to talk to you... Please." She pleads softly with her head down.

There was a bit of hesitation in the air until it was replaced by an angry voice. "Don't let her deceive you! That's the same trick they used yesterday." Another warrior shouted then the others join in too, "Just kill them! That's right!" Until Grandma interfered before it worsened.

"Will you stop this nonsense, fools?" She yelled out to her clan, I worriedly helped her stand with my arm around her carefully. _'Grandma...' _I frown from remembering that she's still wounded badly.

Everyone turned around toward us in surprise and quickly stiffen at Baba's words. "G-Grandma!?" They make way a path and lowered their swords.

"Spare me your deplorable antics. You call yourselves Kouga warriors? Make no mistake about what it is that you really need to protect! Or what kind of battle you need to wage for it!" Grandma Baba scolded with anger, then she walked up to princess Hakuei and bowed down to her knees and hands saying, "My clan shall submit to the authority of the Kou Empire." She then stands up shakily to look her in the eye.

One of the Kouga clan warriors disagreed worriedly but yet Baba ignores and continues on, "As you can see for yourself, Your Highness... Our clan is devastated, both physically and mentally, from long years of invasions and slave-hunting. I cannot allow my family to get hurt anymore. There was a time when I was even prepared to go into battle with your country, but a certain child told me... That you, the commander of our enemy, were someone we could trust." I look over to Aladdin in wonder if he was the one who made this happen.

_'For someone who is a kid, I didn't know you could have this much influence..' _

After a bit of silence, the dark-haired princess spoke up, "But... That is not an ordinary wound... Was it one of my army's arrows, after all?"

"Which is more important? The life of one village chief, or the lives of all villagers? You of all people should know!" Grandma retorted back with strength but I can see she was at her limit from how she is shaking more.

_'Grandma... Why?' _I tear up a bit and look away from her weak form.

"Your intentions have been duly transferred to me." Hakuei nods with a little head bow and swings her right arm to her side saying, "Henceforth, in the name of the Kou Empire, and of Hakuei, I guarantee the safety of the Kouga Clan."

Most of the clan warriors were saddened by the news. "So we're surrendering to another country..."

_'Shouldn't you be happy that you could find peace within another country?' _"What difference does it make? Continue being hunted by slave-hunters or slain by other clans?" I said aloud toward the men with the slightest of anger.

And then Dorji interrupts, "Yeah! All we have to do is hold on to the pride in our hearts. Just like Grandma!" He asserted confidently.

When Baba made her demand on their answer all of them dropped their swords to the ground with some cowering like they were scolded by their parents.

_**~*Time Skip*~**_

We were back at the village but Baba didn't make it long soon afterward, everyone was crying and standing around the tent while a few were inside trying to bring Grandma back but sadly she was already doomed the moment she was shot.

I was sitting upon a hill a little away from the scene with my wolf, I was also crying but not as much as the clan's men and women as I wasn't with Baba personally and emotionally as much as the others.

I can hear their cries from here but I couldn't focus on it as I hear someone walking towards me, "I am truly sorry for your loss... She was a great chief with the greatest of compassion for her clan." I looked up to see princess Hakuei staring back down at me.

"Thank you, Your Highness... Though I wasn't with her for very long I learned a lot about myself..." I mumbled, and I look back to the tent. There was now a line of men and women carrying white flowers in their hands and placing them over their chief's body. The flowers were white lilies which symbolize the innocence that has been restored to the souls of the departed.

"Aren't you a warrior of this clan too?" I look back up to her question then I shake my head as I stand up and face towards her.

"Your Highness, I am nothing more than a wanderer with my wolf as a companion." I bow my head down with my hands clasped in front of me. "If you're returning back to camp, please take me with you."

"Hmm... If I allowed to take you there, would you not attack my men for the wrong they have committed?" She fretted, "I know by now what they have done but I would have to confirm it by myself." I nod in understanding.

"Then, I will stand off from your interrogation." I bow once more before hopping on my large wolf and running off alongside the Princess.

Once we made it halfway from the village to camp, Hakuei spoke up to her loyal light blue-haired guard, Seisyun Ri. His appearance is gentle, kind, and always had a smile on; and yet his gaze was devoted and vigilant as ever.

"From here on in, we'll have to safeguard the peace of this region." The princess said sternly while Seisyun nodded in agreement.

_'At least you're true to your word-' _I was then cut off with (W/n) halting in place and sniffed the air, "(W/n)?" (She/he) then suddenly growled up ahead of us. "Princess!" I shifted closer to her on my wolf when I saw Ryosai with an army right behind him.

Hakuei threw her arm out to the side to prevent me from moving forward. "What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted at the man with the goatee before us.

"Doing? We're going to war." He proudly grinned evilly while sitting up straighter upon his 'high' horse.

"Pull back those troops! We've negotiated with the Kouga village, and they've submitted to our authority. There's no need for violence!" She commanded.

"Then they're more spinless than I thought. Even after being subjected to slave-hunting and our sneak attack... They still caved into your negotiations?" I scowled while both the Princess and Seisyun gasped in surprise.

"So it was you all along, Ryosai!" She shouted in bitterness and let down her arm to reach for her feathered fan in her robe.

**[A/N] Sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanna keep guys guessing what's gonna happen next!**

**Until the next chapter! :)**


End file.
